Dictionaries, software and sites known at present permit the utilizer to select a word, an expression or a phrase in a language of origin and to read its translation in a language of destination.
A first problem arises because phonetic writing of the expression in the language of destination, which is sometimes provided, is either in the international phonetic writing code API, which is illegible for the general public, or in the form of phonetic writing that approximates the language of origin, which limits the reading in the language of destination to the sounds which can be read in the language of origin. For example, the sounds “eu” or “on” pronounced in French, cannot be transcribed phonetically in English.
A second problem relates to the countries where several languages are used, for which the dictionaries known at present do not offer translation into several destination languages without turning the page. Similarly, when several languages of origin can be used by several users, several dictionaries are necessary at present.
The invention has discovered that there is need to select one or more expressions from an assembly of contextual expressions (which is to say to be able to use conjointly in a given circumstance, for example in a hotel or a nightclub). The inventor has also discovered the need to visualize at least two phonetic writings of the translation in the language of destination. The inventor has also discovered that there is a need to visualize on the same page, the translations of the same word or the same expression in at least two languages. The inventor has also discovered that there is need to select conjointly an assembly of words and/or of expressions in the language of origin and a destination language to visualize, on the same page, the translations, in the destination language of all the words and/or expressions of said assembly. The inventor has also discovered that there is a need to visualize simultaneously at least two languages of origin for the same expression.